


Climbing Over

by SquigglySky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: Ryan struggles with watching Gavin crawling all over everyone.It's getting really hard. For Ryan that is.





	Climbing Over

“Aw, come on. Micoo,” Gavin whined, dropping his controller as he was mowed down in their game. Michael just cackled, along with the rest. The brit pouted, throwing himself back in his chair as his character spawned. Gavin barely had time to grab his controller before his character died, being hit by Jack. “Sodding cocks!” Gavin shouted.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t see you there,” Jack called over the screens. Gavin glowered. Ryan watched, amused at the brit’s spluttering rage at failing. Mock-rage, but still. The young man got up, huffing as he hounded Geoff. Geoff didn’t even flinch as Gavin jumped his back, starting to climb him like some goddamn monkey. Lindsey looked at them with mirth as she leaned over Michael to look at his screen. Geoff just continued to talk to Jeremy and Ryan was just trying his damn hardest not to call Gavin over. His body was heating up. Felt nice, if they weren’t in the Achievement Hunters office.

“Hey, Gav. Your guy has died twice since you walked away. Didn’t you pause, boi?” Michael asked and Gavin pouted, looking over at Michael, who grinned at him.

“Arsehole deserves it,” he replied sullenly. Geoff chuckled and reached over his head to ruffle the brit’s hair.

“Get off, idiot,” Geoff told him, fondly. Gavin pouted, but did as he was told. Ryan swallowed, watching avidly, even as his character crashed through a window, or something. Their eyes met and Gavin’s pout, for even a moment, turned into a smile and then he was leaning all over Jack, heaving a sigh as Michael offed Gavin’s guy with a shotgun.

“You’re all bastards,” Gavin said, still pouting. Jack laughed.

“Yeah, we are.”

“Gavin. You should see where you spawned,” Michael suddenly said and Ryan, for a moment, looked away to see Lindsay and Michael looking at Gavin’s screen, both of them on the verge of laughing. The brit somehow disentangled himself from Jack and walked over, starting to laugh the moment he looked at the screen. Geoff and Jeremy eventually wandered over and started laughing immediately.

“Holy shit, Gavin. How did you manage that?” Geoff asked and Gavin shrugged.

“I dunno.”

“Amazing,” Jeremy said and Jack started snickered. Ryan glanced at his screen and saw Gavin’s character balancing on top of a fucking sign. Not one of those huge signs either and Ryan, for a split second, had a sudden urge to worriedly call him down, but choose instead to watch Jack shoot the guy down. It was in-game after all. Gavin yelled out in surprised and whined.

“Jack!” Jack just shrugged. Ryan chuckled and Gavin pouted at him.

“Ryan! You should have stopped him!”

“What? Maybe I liked watching him snipe you,” Ryan replied amusedly and the brit launched at him. After he’d gotten around the desks, of course. Ryan just laughed and Gavin hung on him with both hands on top of his head. Geoff grinned at them and the older of the two just rolled his eyes fondly. He could feel Gavin’s breath at the back of his head, wafting his hair and he felt himself grow hotter.

“Gavin,” he murmured and Gavin hummed, all innocently. Deviously so. Because that boy was not innocent. Ryan forced back a growl as his character got into a car and started driving. “Gav.” And the brit pushed both hands down to cover Ryan’s eyes. “I can’t see where I’m going,” he told the younger man.

“I’ll just be your eyes then,” Gavin exclaimed and Geoff started laughing again. At the very least, no one could see the way his jeans were tenting from how bunched over he was sitting. “Left. No, not that much left. Ryan, come on.” Ryan huffed. At the very least, he’d let off of Gavin. For now.

 

* * *

 

Ryan waited till Gavin needed to go to the toilet and stalked the brit down the hallway, waiting for him to finish up and come back out. The moment he did, Ryan grabbed him and twisted him to the wall. Gavin made a noise of surprise as he was roughly pushed up against the wall, Ryan pushing up against him.

“You’re a little shit. You know that, right?” Ryan muttered, hands wandering to Gavin’s waist and rumpling the man’s shirt where he gripped it. Gavin turning his head to look over his shoulder, blinking at him. “Climbing all over me like that.” Ryan pressed his crotch against his butt, and he knew Gavin could feel the hard-on Ryan had.

“Ryan?” he asked, licking his lips. Ryan grunted and snaked a hand around the other’s waist, looping his fingers into one of the belt loops.

“The things I want to do with you…” Ryan growled, and Gavin swallowed, adam’s apple moving up and down.

“Here?” he asked. Ryan just pushed his shirt up and dragged a hand up his chest. Gavin gasped, shuddering at the other man’s touch. “R-right now?”

“Right now,” Ryan clarified, using his free hand to unbutton the top of Gavin’s jeans. “Against this wall,” he added and Gavin bit his bottom lip softly. Ryan’s hands moved Gavin’s pants and as soon as the zipper was down, Ryan wasted no time pulling his jeans down, with his boxer. Gavin flushed, leaning his forehead against the wall as Ryan left his pants mid-thigh and then yanked Gavin’s shirt up to his mouth, putting a finger in his mouth to wet it. Gavin glanced down in confusion, and Ryan pressed a wet finger against his hole and when he gasped, Ryan pushed the fabric into his mouth.

“Ry’n?” Gavin mumbled through the fabric, and Ryan hummed, pressing that finger into him. Gavin gasped, shirt almost dropping. The moment the older man found it, he pressed his finger into the brit’s prostate, and Gavin moaned softly. Ryan pressed another finger in, and Gavin shuddered, arching his back. Ryan sank his teeth into the soft skin of his neck, and Gavin gave a jerking shudder, eyes falling shut as Ryan pressed a third finger into him, sucking softly on the spot he’d bitten. Gavin pushed eagerly back on the fingers, moaning for him.

“I got you,” Ryan murmured, a mere inch from his ear, and Gavin moaned softly in agreement. Ryan’s fingers spread and worked him so well that Ryan was sure Gavin could come from just that. Not that Ryan was making it easy for him as he pulled his fingers away. Gavin whined, breath sharp and heavy. Then Ryan planted his lips right above Gavin’s spine, where back met neck and sucked, followed by undoing his own pants and pressing his cock insistently against Gavin’s hole.

“Mm, Ry’nnn,” moaned, pushing against him and Ryan growled, teeth just nipping at his skin.

“Stay put,” the older man ordered, stilling to prove his point. Gavin did, if only to get the other’s cock. He could be a very good boy for Ryan, the older man knew that, but at the prospect of being fucked against a wall, Gavin would beg so beautifully. It sent a shudder of heat down to pool in his lower abdomen.

“Sr,” Gavin mumbled and Ryan stilled, in a way that probably told the brit exactly how he knew Ryan would react. Ryan did always like being called sir, especially under more perverse situations like this one and he growled, pushing up against Gavin. He grabbed Gavin’s hands and yanked them back against the younger brit’s back, trapping him with his own body. Ryan pulled at his belt and tied the younger man up. Gavin glanced back to look at him and moaned when Ryan pushed against him, cock steady against Gavin’s hole. Ryan kept one hand on Gavin’s as he finally, finally, breached Gavin. His cock was a tad on the dry side, but Gavin moaned like nobody’s business. Through the shirt, of course.

“You,” Ryan grunted, thrusting harshly without preamble, and before he’d even gotten all the way in. “Are,” he continued, dragging back slowly and Gavin moaned. “A.” Another trust. “Little.” Ryan growled against his skin, hand tight around Gavin’s wrists. “Shit,” Ryan finished and took to sucking at various places along the back and sides of Gavin’s neck. He fucked Gavin like a dying man, and Gavin moaned like he loved every moment of it. Ryan just hoped no one came walking in on them right now. That would be awkward.

“Ry’n…” Gavin moaned. “S-r-” Ryan grunted, thrusting with all his strength.

“You’re so good, Gavin. So good for me.” One hand held tightly onto Gavin’s hip as he fucked the brit. “And so tight,” he added, groaning when Gavin tightened around his cock. “The things you do to me.” The shirt fell from Gavin’s mouth, but Ryan couldn’t care to pull it up and instead raised his hand from the brit’s hips to place it over his mouth. Gavin heaved and moaned against his palm, arching as Ryan continued his hard paced thrusts. “Shit.” Ryan cursed, leaving Gavin’s tied hands to spread his ass.

“Rh’n,” Gavin moaned, shuddering. Ryan pressed him against the wall and the brit groaned, cursing against Ryan’s hand. The older man just continued to fuck him till the brit was shamelessly humping the wall and then till Gavin starting shuddering, moaning louder against Ryan’s palm. Ryan groaned as Gavin’s ass spasmed around his cock. A few thrusts later he came, groaning against Gavin’s neck as he slowly came to a stop deep inside Gavin.


End file.
